This section provides context to the invention recited in the claims. This description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures that are introduced to the relevant field by the present invention. Some of such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention are apparent from their context.
Offering various applications to mobile users has recently become popular. For example, it is increasingly common to use network operator portals to find free mobile games and other applications. Mobile network operators are also involved in an ongoing effort to develop their own application stores for their subscribers. Application developers can propose and publish applications on these stores and may be rewarded with a revenue sharing of the selling prices.
There are also security issues related to offering of these applications. In the mobile market, mobile operators are more likely to accept new devices into their portfolio, which can include different application stores, if they or device manufacturers have an option to revoke an application if, for example, it causes problems to the network.